YUGIOH MEETS BEN DROWNED!
by FireWing Pegasus
Summary: When Yugi shows Hashira a new game he got, Hashira is immediately suspicious. The moment she senses a soul within the game that has the words Majora's Mask scribbled on it, she is determined to protect the King of Games from any and all possible threats. She doesn't want to lose him to a game again, but is the mysterious spirit as bad as he says he is?


**Author's notes: I just had to do it. I was talking with Young Hero of Time when I suddenly asked what would happen if The King of Games were to face Zelda Master BEN Drowned.**

**Yugi and Atem: Zelda Master shall lose.**

**BEN: King of Games shall lose. They only play card games, they probably don't know how to play video games. -Yugi just wins Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time- WTF?!**

**Yugi: Beat that.**

**BEN: You shouldn't have done that. -gets whacked on the head by FireWing-**

**FireWing: YOU shouldn't have said that. No attacking the chibi baby panda.**

**Toshiro: Hashira owns nothing but her ideas, plot, and OCs. Please enjoy while I keep fights from breaking out.**

Hashira was listening to some music when Yugi came running in and said, "Hey Hashira, we got a new game today. Look."

Hashira smile as Yugi came and showed her a game cartridge with the words Majora's Mask scribbled on it. She furrowed her eyebrows as she caught the whiff on someone or something's soul.

"Yugi, don't play this game. I sense another soul in this, along with the slightest smell of death and danger." Hashira says with narrowed eyes and Yugi with wide eyes.

"I sensed it too, Hashira." Atem says as he comes downstairs.

"Pharaoh, what shall I do?" Hashira asks as Yugi sets the game down on the table.

"Place it in the box that the puzzle was once kept in, it is starting to get late. We will figure it all out tomorrow. I need to make several phone calls now. Yugi, come with me?" Atem asks and Yugi nods before following them, and Hashira sighs as she goes upstairs with the game, sensing a dark aura become angry.

That night, Hashira places the gold box next to her bed in her tomb like room, as she gets ready for bed.

_**Dream(In Hashira's POV):**__ I walk through the Egyptian desert, ready to head towards the Oasis that my lover/soul mate meet at every night as he is on vacation, again. _

_As I walk through the desert, I can feel someone following me, so I say, "Who ever is following me, I know you're there, so you might as well give up hiding."_

"_Hm, smart too. Very well." I hear a cocky voice say before a boy appears in front of me. _

_He looks similar to the main character of the Legend of Zelda games, green tunic, green hat, pale skin, blond hair, elf like ears, but that is were the similarities end as his eyes appear to be gone except for red pupils, and tears of blood coming down his face, along with a cocky smile that reminds me of a gaming champion._

"_Who are you, what is your name?" I ask, wondering how he was able to enter my dream._

"_My name? The name's BEN Drowned." He says crossing his arms._

"_Are you the spirit I sensed within the game my little brother showed me?" I ask as I walk past him, trying to get toward the Oasis before Toshiro thinks something is wrong._

"_I'm surprised you could tell I was in there, along with fact you are not scared by my presence. Yes, and that game is how I hunt for my victims." BEN says._

_I chuckle and say, "Then I was right to protect my brother. Tell me, was he in danger if he won the game, or lost it?"_

"_Both." he says trying to catch up with my fat walking pace._

"_Really, because my brother is Yugi Moto, the King of Games, along with Atem Sennen who shares the title. I am their protector, and it's my job to keep them safe. I've already lost Yugi once, and I will not allow it to happen again." I say and smirk at his shocked face._

"_You mean, my prey was going to be, THE King of Games?" He asks and I laugh at him._

"_Yes, and by preying on my family, you are messing with forces you can't control." I say and at his confused expression I decide to activate my powers._

_I focus my shadow magic and go to my Elemental Angel form, my horse like ears twitching on my head, my mind eye seeing darkness in his soul, my flaming wings fluttering behind me, and my lengthened hair waving in the Egyptian breeze. I smirk at his shocked expression, and fly into the air, not even looking back as I fly toward the Oasis._

_I reach the Oasis to see Toshiro, with his ice like hair, pale skin, and emerald eyes, my opposite, to my flame like hair, tanned skin, and ruby eyes. I flutter my wings down to him and give him a kiss as we sit down and hug. Now if only he doesn't ask-_

"_Why were you late?" Ra damnit, might as well tell the truth and hopefully he'll believe me._

_I sigh and explain everything that had happened since I entered the dream land._

"_Hashira, how do you think someone entered here?" Toshiro asks, obviously as confused as me._

"_He said that he was a spirit that was trapped in that game cartridge, maybe this is one of his abilities." I say with a shrug before hearing, "How true you are."_

_We turn around to see him standing there. Toshiro automatically steps in front of me protectively and we both growl at him._

"_How did you enter this place? It is a sacred place known only by half shadow creatures." Toshiro growls out._

"_Simple. I can enter dreams to torment my victims in their sleep." BEN says cockily._

"_Well, you are unwanted here." I say and spread out my wings as a natural intimidation tactic._

"_That's what I hear everywhere I go. It doesn't faze me. I only came to this place to persuade you to give me to my next victim, or else play it." BEN says darkly._

"_Hashira, don't let Prince play it, and don't touch it unless everyone is there, except me, since I'm on vacation, but I will be watching through the Mind Link. Also, I think I've heard of his name before, when you wake up, you need to type it up on a computer or something." Toshiro says and I nod._

"_I think this dream is over now." I say as I watch the light of the sun come brighter if it were possible and can feel myself slipping away while feeling someone shaking me. __**Dream end, back in normal POV**_

Hashira yawned as she woke up and opened her eyes to see Yugi looking worried.

"What's wrong, Yugi?" Hashira asks as she wipes sleep from her eyes.

"Um, she were mumbling things that sounded like you were mad or scared, and you had a cold sweat, so Atem let me see if something was wrong with you." Yugi says.

"Yugi, we were right about a soul in there. It came to me in my sleep, and said that it was angry that I'm keeping it away from it's prey. Toshiro thinks that he's heard it's name before and wants us to type it up." Hashira says as Atem comes in the room.

"What's the spirit's name?" Yugi says.

"BEN Drowned." Hashira says simply and Yugi gets a fearful look on his face.

**Author's notes: Dun dun dun! The baby panda knows something about Ben.**

**Yugi: I'm the King of Games, I know everything relating to games.**

**BEN: Do you know how to beat me in Majora's Mask?**

**Atem: Get away from my hikari.**

**Toshiro: Stop fighting or Hashira will get mad.**

**FireWing: Damn right. -heres song of healing- aww, that feels refreshing. Who needs a doctor who steals your kidneys when you can just listen to this.**

**E.J.: -turns away and munches on something-**

**Atem: Please review while I punish this guys for eating Hashira's kidneys.**

**FireWing: Um, Atem, he didn't take my kidneys. I told him he could have them when I'm done with them.**


End file.
